Pirate, love
by smile1
Summary: JackElizabeth one piece. ' Where does your heart lie according to your compass? ' She went from just being flirtatious to being plain coy and he couldn't say that he didn't like the refined change to her behavior. She'd be a siren yet.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or any of the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **So, this isn't my first venture into the Fanfiction world, but it is my first time writing and uploading a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' centered piece, so don't be afraid to be honest with me, but do keep in mind that this is my first time experimenting with the original plotline, characters and the pirate lingo, something which I definitely don't think I've even begun to master, but who knows, I might just be too hard on myself. I just hope that you'll enjoy reading this and that it leaves you with a certain feeling, that something that you can't quite put your finger on. Hope you like. :)

**

* * *

**

**Pirate, love**

_''I'm having a day from hell. It was all going so well. Before you came.''_

The sky was blue and the body of water beneath probably even bluer if Elizabeth Swann (soon to be Turner if_ all _odds didn't end up working against her, the gold band around her ring finger an all-important reminder), would bother to pay mind to it, her eyes set on the lowest part of the horizon, notwithstanding that she wasn't truly seeing that either. Her thoughts were occupied, as were her hands, the item in it of unimaginable value, that she knew, even though she was not entirely sure why that was; she had not quite figured out how it worked precisely or why the needle didn't point in one direction but in multiple ones, but she was certain that it involved her disordered emotions in some way. Something was going on with her and she didn't know exactly what, something she hated and the only reassurance being that Jack was also acting differently, even more unconventional than usual. She noticed, not knowing why, but she did, his habitual focus on her just as unexplainable to him.

They were watching each other, she doing it whenever she believed that he wasn't aware of it, quickly drawing back before their eyes could accidentally cross while he stared at her whenever he felt like it; he was a pirate after all. Yet he wasn't as confident when it came to approaching the young lass, his stride slowed with smaller steps and fingers twitching, of course he normally made sure that she wasn't aware of the latter by occupying his hands with a bottle of rum, his compass and sometimes even the ship's helm if the fancy happened to strike him. However, this time, his hands were empty as he joined Miss Swann. ''My incredibly intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you're troubled,'' he observed while taking a seat beside her, not caring for modesty as he let his leg rest against hers.

She didn't say a word and looked down at his compass that still rested comfortably between her fingers, an involuntary tear coming tumbling down with her hair, and instead of shifting from his touch she leaned into it, even though she knew that she probably shouldn't look to him for comfort of any kind; it would only confuse her more. She snapped the compass shut, the see-through drop of salty water landing with an inaudible splash on the golden surface. He saw, even though she thoughtfully wiped it off before handing the trinket back to him. ''Your compass is broken.''

He looked at it, but didn't take it. '' 't works just fine, love.''

''Just take it,'' she gently demanded from him, opening her hand, the compass for the taking, and he did take it this time, the tips of his fingers rough against her silken skin as they trailed across the palm of her hand when pulling back his hand. Part of her wanted to look away because it would be the ladylike thing to do, shy away and then pretend like nothing happened while the other wanted to boldly look up and come into collision with his dark and always slightly hooded gaze, the one that got to her even when she understood that it shouldn't. Luckily she was spared from her crossroad because she found her eyes glued to his hands instead, intrigued by the (too) many rings that cluttered his hands and envious of his by the sun darkened skin, courtesy of the many hours he spent out in it. She would never be able to acquire such a golden glow, her skin too fair, and the only ring she wore was a golden one, the story behind it the possible beginning of a fairytale.

''It shows matters of the heart,'' Jack explained, running his fingers over the compass' facade. ''Not what ye want to see the most, but what ye want the most and if I had to guess, my trusty ol' compass 's not showin' ye what ye want to see the most, aye?'' he finished off with a smile that was almost knowing.

Elizabeth shook her head. ''No.'' She determinedly crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, her lips drooping into a sensual pout. ''It's broken.''

''Tsk tsk, love, it ain't broken. It shows what ye desire most, even when ye might want naught but to deny it.''

''It's broken. It has to be,'' she whispered the last few words, but he heard it just fine. '' 's botherin' ye, ain't it?''

She didn't answer him and was maybe even pretending that she hadn't heard him, but he disregarded her withdrawn behavior and reached out and touched her elbow with his fingertips, getting her attention in a different way. ''Why don't ye show me what yer saw?'' He held the compass out to her, but she shook her head. ''I can't.''

''Sure ye can, dear,'' he assured her, taking her hand, turning her palm upwards and dropping the compass into it. He opened it for her, waiting a few seconds before looking down at it, curious; seeing was believing after all. The needle pointed straight at him. ''Broken,'' Elizabeth repeated, causing him to show the hint of a smile; she had a stubborn streak to her. ''Or,'' he began, flicking it shut with his index finger, ''ye might just secretly fancy me; after all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow.''

''Jack-''

''Cap'n, sweetheart.''

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile gave her away. ''I will call you Captain Jack Sparrow if you call me Miss. Swann.''

'' 'fraid I can't fulfill that request, love.''

''Pray tell Mr. Sparrow?''

''It doesn't suit you, makes ye sound old,'' he told her while waving his hands around. ''Or at least older than ye are and age compliments no woman, savvy?''

She softly laughed and gave him a nod.

He turned toward her a little more. ''How old are ye anyhow, Miss Swann?''

''Old enough.''

''Ah, legal then? 's a good age.''

Again she was amused by his words, though this time her delight was accompanied by flushed cheeks, the aftermath of the thoughts that were provoked by his subtle and maybe even innocent insinuation, though she doubted it; he was a pirate. His eyes fell on the rosy color that had started to spread across her face. ''Ye sure 'bout that, lass?''

''About what?''

''About bein' old enough?''

She glanced at him from beneath her lashes. ''What's that supposed to mean, Jack?''

He shrugged. ''Just say'n that 'f ye turn red at me words, then how are ye to handle yer weddin' night with good ol' William?''

She fully turned her head from him. ''I'll grow into it.''

''Aye, that ye will. Ye'll be a siren yet,'' he added with a smirk, one that slid into an affectionate smile as he continued. ''Don't be too quick to get there, aye, lass? 'sides, I like yer shy streak; 's part of yer charm.''

''Chastity rings your bell, then?''

''Aye.'' He fingered his goatee. ''Mine and every other lad's.''

''Do you like me, Jack?'' she asked, her lips pursed as she went from just being flirtatious to being plain coy and he couldn't say that he didn't like the refined change to her behavior. ''I can stand ye more than most other lasses.'' She opened her mouth to speak and he sighed, giving in, ''Ye know I do, love.''

She closed her mouth and her lips curled into a satisfied smile. She leaned back and let her eyes wander back over to the compass. Deep in thought, her brow furrowed as she contemplated and doubted what she was feeling and what she wanted or didn't want. She uncrossed her arms, one hand falling into her lap while the other went up to her hair to flick a few strands aside before letting it drop to her lap, too. ''What do you want, Jack?''

'' 'sides rum?

''Where does your heart lie according to your compass?''

''Don't ye know that curiosity killed the cat, love?'' he commented, his chin tilted upwards so he could look at her. She had to do nothing but just sit there for him to cave; beautiful women were his weakness. Again he sighed and opened up the compass. They held each other's gaze before both dropping their eyes at the same time, the needle pointing directly at her chest, heaving with shock and revelation. He revealed his golden teeth to her in a wide grin. ''Told ye that my first love's the ocean.''

Elizabeth turned her head to look over her shoulder, the body of water indeed bluer than the sky above them.

''Had ye there, hadn't I?''

She nodded, looking down at her hands, taken back and disappointed for some reason.

His eye caught on to the glimmer of her wedding ring and he reached out to lightly brush against it with his fingers. ''Are ye still goin' to wed Mr. Turner?''

''Of course,'' she answered, not looking at him and rubbing across the smooth surface with her own fingers.

A silence fell between them until she out of the blue inquired, ''Will you come to my wedding?''

''Now why would I do a thing like that?''

''Because I want you there.''

'' 'nfortunately we don't always get what we want, now do we?''

She nodded in acknowledgement, unable to speak because of the heavy weight that was making it harder for her to breathe. People had declined her requests before, but it only hurt when he did it. Clinging on to that same silence as before she got up, planning on just letting Jack Sparrow be, but he snatched her by the wrist before she could get anywhere. ''Elizabeth.''

Their eyes met one more time. ''I might be in town. 's not a promise,'' he warned her when her eyes got big. ''I wouldn't hold me breath if I were ye, but-''

''Thank you, Jack,'' she didn't let him finish and brought up his hand with her own, pressing her lips to his knuckles with a grateful smile.

He leered at her as she walked away, closing the compass with a thud.

_Aye, she'd be a siren yet._

* * *

**Review please? (: **I hope you took the time to read the A/N at the top of the story 'cause I wasn't planning on saying too much in here. I actually hope to hear something from you, thoughts, opinions and remarks on everything and anything. :) Seriously, I would like to know what you think of my very first try at writing a Jack/Elizabeth piece. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
